talent show
by ianluva3
Summary: what happens when hamiltons parents want to met hamiltons gilr firend? should he bring jake??
1.

Part 1  
  
Jake woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing at her desk. She dragged   
herself out of bed and answered the phone.  
  
"I want coffee," Hamilton said from the other line.  
  
"You called me this early to tell me that," Jake said. She made her way to   
the bed, letting herself fall back.  
  
"And to tell you I love you," Jake smiled. She loved how he always made   
things perfect.  
  
"Come by we'll go to town. I hate cafeteria coffee," Jake said. "And i love   
you too," she hung up the phone. She was so tired she forgot already about   
the coffee and crawled back into bed.  
  
Hamilton paced around his room trying to find his wallet. He found it and   
went down stairs to tell his Mom. She was in the kitchen cooking the classic   
Sunday morning breakfast for the dean, Blueberry Pancakes.  
  
"Munchie aren't you staying for breakfast?" she said as he walked in. She   
noticed he was already  
ready, for 8 in the morning it was early for him to be dressed.  
  
"So who's the girl your up this early for?" Kate said smiling. Hamilton   
blushed.  
  
"Mom I don't have time to talk about it now.. but she's great you'd love   
her. I do." Kate noticed how happy he seemed lately. She wanted to be part   
of his life she wanted to meet what was making him so happy.  
  
"I want to meet her," Kate said.  
  
"Mom you -,"  
  
Kate interrupted, "now Munchie i know you are embarrassed of us, but I want   
to met her. Bring her to dinner Wednesday. Your dad has no meetings that   
night." He couldn't tell his mother no, she looked too happy. He had no idea   
what he was going to do.  
  
"Sure Mom I'll bring her." He ran out of the house and headed over to Jake's   
dorm.  
  
;~*~  
  
Will, Bella, Sean, and Scout were sitting around a table at Friendly's.   
Scout was dressed in his uniform for work.  
  
"I want to have fun," Bella said. Everyone gave her a strange look.  
  
"Why thanks Bella we didn't know we were that boring." Scout said   
sarcastically.  
  
"Oh lord... talk for yourself I'm brilliant." Sean said. Bella gave them an  
I-can't-believe-your-starting-this-crap-again look.  
  
"Bella don't worry.... it was a joke we're fine now. Right Scout?" Sean said.  
  
"Yeah he's okay. A little annoying though," Scout said they all laughed.  
  
"SO do we have to wait all day?" a lady yelled at scout from the table.  
  
"Duty calls," Scout said getting up. Will was looking down in his coffee. He   
looked horrible.  
  
"Will are you okay?" Bella said.  
  
"Um...I feel sick. I think I'm catching something I'm going back to the   
dorms .." he began to get up.  
  
"Feel better man," Sean said. He walked out and got on his bike.  
  
"So babe what's this about having fun?" Sean said. Bella looked into his   
eyes. Being with you alone makes me happy. They began to kiss. Bella felt   
the back of her head being smacked.  
  
A little old lady in the booth next to them yelled, " I'm trying to eat   
here.. Kids these days."  
  
Bella giggled. "Come on lets get outa here"  
  
Sean threw down some money. Bella grabbed Sean's hand and they walked out   
waving to Scout before they went.  
  
~*~  
  
Hamilton was outside Jake's door and pulled out his key. They got it made in   
town so he always had a way to get in. When he walked in, he found his angel   
fast asleep. He lifted up the sheet and slid into bed with her.  
  
"Hi boy," he whispered. She slowly opened her eyes. She re-adjusted her head   
on his chest.  
  
"I fell asleep," Hamilton smiled.  
  
"Obviously babe." He thought for a moment. "Lets go to a movie later I'll   
get some coffee from town, while you get ready. We will spend the day   
together, instead of just coffee," she nodded.  
  
"WAKE UP!!" Hamilton yelled. Jake's eyes shot open  
  
"Okay...Okay go get coffee."  
  
Hamilton ran out the door. Jake got up and looked through her closet. She   
had no clean boy gear. She threw on her boxers and corset and put a shirt   
on. It was a little girlie but you would catch some guys in it. As she   
walked over to Will's room to borrow some clothes she thought about how she   
would really hate to run into..  
  
"Hello sunshine," a voice from behind said. She turned around to see Ryder's   
face. Just her luck! He looked at her top but decided not to make a comment   
about it.  
  
She deepened her voice. "Go to hell Ryder" she said and began to turn   
around.  
  
"Feisty little one are we? Where are you off to?" Ryder said.  
  
"Will's room," Jake replied not even turning around. She began to walk.   
Ryder thought about a strange gay orgy with Hamilton, Jake and Will but he   
got to freaked out and walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
Will answered Jake's knocks. He invited her in.  
  
"Be careful though I'm getting sick," he was sneezing everywhere.  
  
"I was wondering if i could borrow some clothes I've been so busy i forgot   
all about washing my boy clothes."  
  
"Yeah sure," Will said. "You're pretty small though, i don't think my pants   
will fit." They spent about 20 minutes looking threw his clothes. "I hate   
girls they're so hard. Jake this is my last outfit it will have to work."   
she gave him a jokingly nasty look.  
  
"Fine...fine Hamilton's probably waiting for me anyway. Thanks Will you're the   
best." She kissed him on the cheek. "Feel better". She got up and walked out   
the door.  



	2. 

Part 2  
  
When Jake got back to her room Ryder was waiting outside.  
  
"Ryder isn't one encounter for the day enough?" Jake said pulling out her   
key and pushing him aside.  
  
"Well i had to come back and see if i was invited" Ryder said. Jake had no   
clue what he was talking about. She gave him a questioning look. "I saw   
Hamilton go into your room with coffee and i was just wondering if i was   
invited? Or is it a private gathering for you and your lover boy?" By this   
time  
Jakes door was open.  
  
"Go to hell Ryder." She slammed the door. Hamilton was sitting at her desk   
using her laptop. She came up behind him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey baby what are you doing?" Hamilton turned around.  
  
"Hey, where were you I got coffee." Jake noticing she was still in boxers   
held Will's clothes up  
  
"I've been with you so much i forgot to wash my clothes."  
  
"I'm sorry i just love spending time with you" Hamilton said.  
  
"Oh no, I love being with you to. I was just saying I got tied up." She   
briefly kissed him on the lips. He responded with a longer kiss that Jake   
knew he wasn't going to stop. She didn't want to either, but as much as she   
wanted to they couldn't hibernate in their rooms all day.  
  
"Hamilton let me change." She stepped away from him and put on Will's   
clothes over her boxers and corset. Hamilton was smiling as he watched her.   
"W-what it isn't anything you haven't seen before,"  
Jake said grabbing her coffee.  
  
"Yes but you look so cute when you get dressed," Hamilton grabbed his   
coffee. They began to walk out the door. Jake stopped and turned back to   
him.  
  
"At least I'm not FOXY this time," Jake said jokingly. Hamilton gave her a   
sad look. She laughed. "Oh you know I love you." They walked out and headed   
for town.  
  
~*~  
  
Bella was sitting with Sean at the gas station.  
  
"So Bella listen i saw the coolest thing in this magazine. This girl she has   
this amazing talent. She  
swallows bees. It's so cool," Sean said.  
  
"Perfect!!" Bella stood up.  
  
"What's perfect? the bees? where are you going?" Sean said confused. Bella   
turned around.  
  
"Oh... sorry, um I want to have fun like I was saying I'm bored in this little   
town. Nothing ever changes. So I'm going to have a talent show. I'm going by   
Edmund High to see if i can use the auditorium." She kissed him on the cheek   
and started to walk towards the school. Sean was still confused, everything   
happened so fast but he had nothing better to do so he headed into   
Friendly's to watch Scout bust his ass trying to feed the townies.  
  
~*~  
  
Jake and Hamilton were walking through the, woods short cut to town that   
Scout had showed them.  
  
"So Jake I have to talk to you about something," Hamilton said. She didn't   
say anything but listened for more. "Well," Hamilton started, "my mother has   
noticed that I haven't been around lately and I told her I had a girlfriend   
and this morning, she told me she wanted to met her. She didn't really take   
no for an answer and she said I should bring her to dinner on Friday, and as   
much as I love you I can't bring you because my parents know you. We have to   
get a girl that can go with me that doesn't go to Rawley." Jake was trying   
to absorb all that information at once.  
  
"I'll ask Bella" Jake said. Hamilton smiled and kissed her. When they   
finally got to town Jake spotted Bella walking. "Hamilton I'll met you in   
the diner in a minute, then we'll look at movies okay?" Hamilton spotted   
Scout through the diner window.  
  
"Yeah I'll go see Scout I've been meaning to talk to him," Hamilton said.   
They kissed and Jake ran up to Bella.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Jake said running up to Bella.  
  
"Oh hey Jake come with me. I'm going to Edmund high to ask if i can use the   
auditorium," Bella said. Sean came running up from behind  
  
"Bella, Jake wait up." When he caught up to them and got back his breath he   
said. "I'm coming with you guys Hamilton and Scout started to talk about   
school. I can't stand it anymore" Bella smiled and rapped her arm around his   
shoulders.  
  
"It'll be just us girls," Bella said. They all laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where's Will been? I haven't seen him around," Hamilton said looking threw   
the movie section. Scout thought about it.  
  
"Um I think he is studying i haven't really had time on my side lately I've   
had lots of work to do. I'm planning on a summer trip to Hawaii and I want   
to be able to pay for it on my own." Hamilton gave him a weird look.  
  
"Dude if the parentals will pay let them pay." Scout laughed  
  
"It's a macho thing Ham I don't want to be depending of my dad my whole   
life." Hamilton didn't understand so he just nodded.  
  
"So what up with you and women in your life or is there still something   
between you and Be-"  
  
"No," Scout replied, "there nothing between me and ..," he said in a low   
voice, "Bella." Hamilton laughed.  
  
"Dude your paranoid, she isn't in here, she won't hear you." Scout looked   
around.  
  
"Whatever man!" Scout thought for a moment. "Who are you to judge me? You're   
basically dating a cross dresser," Scout said. Hamilton gave him a   
do-i-have-to-explain-this-again look.  
  
~*~  
  
Jake, Bella and Sean were in the auditorium. Bella was talking to herself   
about her talent show and Sean was no where to be found.  
  
"Wow I can't believe they actually said yes to me, I'm gunna have a talent   
show. Yay!" Bella said. Jake wasn't really paying attention. Bella looked   
over. "Jake!" There was no answer. "Jacqueline!" Bella yelled. Jake stood   
up.  
  
"Bella, what the hell? Don't call me that in public." Bella was taken back.  
  
"What was up with Jake?" Bella walked up to her. They both plopped down on a   
big fake theatre log. It was a prop i guess. "Are you having problems with   
Hamilton?" Bella asked. Jake just looked down.  



	3. kepp going...

  
Part 3  
  
"Jake what's happened?" Bella asked. Jake took a deep breath.  
  
"Well its not that we're having problems i just--well Hamilton's parents   
want to met his girlfriend, which would be me but he doesn't want them to   
met me cause they've seen me before. So he wants a girl that doesn't go to   
Rawley to go with him. He asked if I'd ask you. But-"  
  
Bella said right away. "No way! I'm out I can't sorry Jake! I love ya but I   
cant! Or at least I refuse!" Jake smiled.  
  
"I know I know but that's not the problem! I think that he is embarrassed of   
me. I mean I know i really can't go to dinner, cause the dean knows me but   
he could have at least asked. Maybe I'm not good enough for his parents?"   
Bella gave Jake a hug  
  
"Sweetie he loves you, if you don't know that already you have problems. The   
boy is head over heals of course you are good enough for his parents. But   
I'm sure he just doesn't want the dean to find out about you because he   
doesn't want you to leave," Jake smiled and they hugged again. Just then   
Sean came running out.  
  
"Don't I look fabulous," Sean was twirling around in circles. He was in   
total drag.  
  
"Sean what the hell?" Bella said.  
  
"I found this in wardrobe I think I make a pretty sexy girl," Sean laughed   
showing them all his skinny  
little legs.  
  
"Perfect, just perfect Sean do you know how much I adore you as a friend?"   
Jake said walking up to him and swinging her arms around one of his   
shoulders. When Bella realised what Jake was going to do she started to   
laugh.  
  
"What.... what?" Sean asked. Jake explained to Sean the whole story. "So you   
want me to dress up in drag and pretend to be a girl to go to dinner with   
Hamilton's parents?" Sean said. Bella was still laughing.  
  
"Yep, so will you?" Jake said. Sean thought about it for a minute.  
  
"Sure! This is gonna be fun! But i have a problem." Sean said. Jake looked   
at him she knew it was too good to be true.  
  
"What?" she said in a whinny voice.  
  
"I can't walk in high heels," Sean said. This just triggered Bella to laugh   
some more.  
  
"Sean, me and Bella will teach you don't worry." Jake smacked him over the   
head. "Come on we gotta go  
buy you an outfit you won't fit into any of my clothes" Jake said to Sean.   
That was Bella's queue to get out as soon as she could.  
  
"I'm going back to my house to make tickets, and get some people to agree to   
do acts in my show." she seemed so excited.  
  
"Bella don't forgot. Hamilton is not to know about this he just thinks Sean   
is a girl named... Samantha," Jake said.  
  
"Wait Hamilton knows me won't he recognise me?" Sean said. Jake smiled  
  
"Not after I get done with you he won't."  
  
Bella headed out back to the gas station.  
  
"So Sean where's the nearest mall?" They walked to Sean's house to borrow   
his mom's car.  
  
~*~  
  
"So I'm going to go to a movie with Jake wanna come?" Hamilton said shouting   
over the counter while Scout was trying desperately to clean up and close.   
Scout looked over at the window.  
  
"Well when are you going with Jake cause she is walking over there with   
Sean," Scout said. Hamilton looked over.  
  
"Catch you later man, bye," Hamilton said running out the door. "Jake, Jake!   
Where the hell  
are you going? I've been waiting there for a damn half an hour!" Hamilton   
yelled. Jake was so embarrassed that she was yelled at. She felt like she   
was four, and if he only knew that she was doing this all to help him and at   
the same time do a good joke! Sean looked over.  
  
"Um Jake meet me at my house. Hamilton catch you later." Jake nodded.  
  
"Oh bye Sean" Hamilton said. When Jake could see that Sean was far enough   
away so he couldn't hear anything.  
  
She said, "what is wrong Hamilton? I told you I was going to see Bella I   
said I'd be back in a minute." Hamilton looked kinda disgusted. Jake didn't   
understand.  
  
"Then where the hell are you going with Sean?" Hamilton said. Jake laughed  
  
"Hamilton your jealous of Sean?..we are working on something together.   
Actually it's something for you I just---"  
  
Hamilton cut her off. "Do whatever the hell you want Jake i didn't want to   
go to the movies anyway."  
Hamilton stormed off.  
  
Jake just stood there. She didn't really know what to do. She was on the   
verge of tears. She wanted to talk to Will. He was the closest person to her   
now besides Hamilton. Well there was Bella but she never understood. She   
took out her cell phone that she got last Christmas from her mom.  
  
"Sean? Um I can't make it. No I'm fine. I have to go see Will. um.. go get   
the outfit yourself. Nothing too skimpy. Skirt though is a must! Okay I'll   
come by tomorrow night? Tonight? I'll bring pizza. But..if i have too much   
work since its Monday I'll just come by Tuesday night. Look I'll call you   
tomorrow. Okay bye!" she hung up the phone.  
  
Hamilton was no where to be seen. Scout had already locked up and was   
walking back to the dorms. Jake ran up to Scout. "Hey can I walk back with   
you?" Scout looked over.  
  
"Yeah sure Jake why not? What's up?" Jake didn't really tell Scout about   
Hamilton. They talked about Bella's talent show and Scout said Bella asked   
him to be in it. Scout decided to learn how to juggle.  
  
"Okay Jake we're here so I'll talk to you later.. I have a lot of work so I   
won't be around but if you need to talk you can always drop by my room."   
Jake thought that was sweet of him to say!  
  
"Thanks Scout!" she was almost in tears but tried to hold them back. So much   
had happened; today she didn't really know what to do! Jake walked over   
towards Will's room. She knocked and Scout opened.  
  
"Damn you need to see me that soon?" Scout asked.  
  
"No actually I'm here to see Will" Jake walked through the door.  
  
"Hey j-j-ja-aaacho!" Will sneezed. Will looked horrible his eyes were all   
red and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He was sneezing and coughing   
and by the sound of his voice his throat was sore. Scout was on his bed   
making as much noise as possible.  
  
"Will are you okay?" Jake said sitting next to him on the bed.  
  
"I'm never going to get any sleep with him this loud." Will said in a   
screechy little voice.  
  
"Why don't you come stay with me in my room. I can sleep with Scout or   
something since you guys have a double bed" Jake said. He didn't look like   
he was going to agree but she knew he wanted to so she  
said. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Let's go," Jake said. They packed up   
his medicine and she walked him over to her room. Jake looked around.  
  
"Maybe I'll just stay here with you," Jake said in a sad little voice. Will   
looked at her not really understanding why she was sad. Will was already in   
bed by now. Jake plopped down next to him and explained everything. She   
basically poured her whole heart out to Will. She was in complete tears.  
  
"And he yelled at me Will, he has never yelled at me and then he just walked   
away. Maybe he doesn't  
love me anymore?" Jake was crying hysterically. Will was trying the best he   
could to comfort her.  
  
"Well Jake maybe he's just jealous..he's crazy for you. I mean look at the   
way he looks at you. ACHOO!" . Jake wasn't convinced  
  
"Then why didn't he come by yet? Or at least called?" Jake said, trying to   
wipe away her tears. Will had no answer. He was a hopeless romantic in his   
dream world but when it come to real girls he wasn't the best at dating.   
Jake felt bad.  
  
"Oh god look at me your totally sick and here I am complaining and making   
you feel worse. I've been talking for.." Jake looked down at the watch it   
was 5:30. She had been talking to him since she got there at 2, "..for 2 and   
a half hours." She was quiet for a minute just thinking. When she looked   
over, Will was  
asleep.  
  
"WOW the medicine kicks in fast," she thought to herself. She was really   
tired. Today was so hectic. She got some boxers and decided to take a shower   
and go to sleep. She got all her stuff together so she could go over to stay   
in Scout's room after.  
  
~*~  
  
Hamilton was pacing around his room.  
  
"God what did I do?" he thought to himself. "I'm such an asshole. She   
doesn't deserve me she is the love of my life, she only wants to make me   
happy and this is how i treat her what's wrong with me."  
  
He was banging his head lightly against the wall. When he realised, it   
actually did hurt; he just let himself lay back in his bed. It was 6:oo he   
was so tired he just fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Bella was at her desk typing up the agenda for the talent show. In a day she   
got 20 people to perform. The slots were full. She was so excited. She   
called Scout.  
  
"Hey Scout are you still doing something for the show?" Bella asked. He was   
in his room practicing juggling. It was hard to juggle with one hand though,   
since he had to hold the phone.  
  
"Yeah Bella of course! I can't wait.. I'll come by tomorrow or something and   
help you make props and stuff..or whatever your doing," Scout said. Bella   
laughed.  
  
"I'll catch you later Scout!" she hung up the phone. Just then Jake walked   
into Scout's room Will gave her a key. Scout was in tighty whiteys. His   
boxers were dirty. Scout didn't see Jake because he was really into   
juggling.  
  
"I pictured you a boxers guy," Jake laughed.  
  
"Holy crap! What are you doing?" Scout said. Grabbing a pair of pants.  
  
"Will staying in my room cause your too loud. Don't bother changing it's not   
like i haven't seen it all before. I'm going to sleep." Jake crawled into   
Will's bed and dosed off. Scout was bright red with embarrassment.  
  
~*~  
  
Hamilton woke up when his mom came in.  
  
"Munchie it's 11 o'clock do you want to change into your jammies?" Hamilton   
looked around.  
  
"What? Oh god i fell asleep for that long. Um mom i gotta go ...pick up a   
term paper." Kate was confused. But before she could say anything Hamilton   
ran out of the room down stairs and out of the house." God I never went to   
go see Jake she must hate me! I never apologised!" Hamilton thought to   
himself  
  
.~*~  
  
There was a knock at jakes door. Will woke up. He felt a little better he   
was still pretty sick though. He hoped it was a 24-hour virus or something.   
He was half asleep when he opened the door.  
  
"Hamilton-Scout-what who?" Will said. Hamilton looked at him strange  
  
"Where's Jake? Will," Hamilton said.  
  
"She let me sleep with --her. She went to shower with Scout I think" Will   
said. Will didn't even know what  
he was saying he was talking in puzzles, but Hamilton thought he had a   
pretty good idea. Hamilton drew back his arm and punched Will right in the   
face. Will fell to the ground. He was pretty awake now.  
  
"Man, what the hell is wrong with you Ham?" Will stood up his nose was   
bleeding.  
  
"You slept with Jake? How could you? How could she? I haven't even got --..I   
mean what the hell were you thinking?"  



	4. you can do it..

  
Part 4  
  
Will was bleeding from the mouth!  
  
"Hamilton what are you talking about? Why did I do what?" Will said.   
Hamilton was starting to cry but tried to hold back the tears to keep up the   
macho look.  
  
"What do you mean what? Will you slept with Jake am I supposed to be happy   
with this and now she is where with Scout?" Hamilton was yelling. Will   
thought about it he was wiping the blood from his mouth.  
  
"Hamilton you didn't understand me or something I guess... I'm staying here   
tonight because Scout was being loud in my room and I have a 24-hour virus   
or something and Jake offered to let me stay here so I could get some rest.   
The last time I saw her I was half asleep but I think she was headed to   
Scout's room cause she's sleeping in my bed." Hamilton looked sorry that he   
hurt Will.  
  
"Will man god sorry about your mouth I didn't--wait you let Jake sleep alone   
in a room with Scout? Are you stupid? Scout's a total horn ball plus Jake   
has never slept in the same room as a guy" Hamilton started out the door.  
  
"Hamilton i don't think Scout is your problem I think your problem is that   
you love Jake to much to lose her and you don't want anyone else to have   
her. She told me about earlier. Hamilton you're a great guy she loves you   
but if you don't trust her, she will leave you!" Will said. He was now under   
control of his bleeding mouth. Hamilton didn't know what to say. He just   
turned around and walked out.  
  
He could never imagine a life without Jake. What was life without Jake?   
Hamilton trusted her; he just  
didn't want her to get hurt. He was waiting in front of Scout's room. He   
didn't want to wake them so he picked the door lock. One of the many things   
he learned from Jake. When he got into the room he was very quiet. He first   
passed Scout lying asleep on top of his cover. Scout was in blue tight   
whites. Hamilton was about to laugh his ass off, when he spotted Jake. She   
was so innocent in her sleep. She lay there and looked so happy. He almost   
felt bad to wake her but he couldn't resist. He wanted to talk to her.   
Hamilton sat next to her on the bed. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Hamilton I-" Jake started.  
  
"No Jake I'm sorry I acted like an idiot!" She lay there looking up at him.  
  
"You never came back," Jake whispered. She was trying not to wake Scout.   
Hamilton wanted to kiss her but he didn't know if he was allowed.  
  
"I meant to, but I fell asleep. I was trying to think of what I was going to   
say to you but I fell asleep. God Jake I'm really sorry." Jake starred at   
him. It was silent for a minute.  
  
"Who can stay mad at that cute face?" She grabbed the back of his neck and   
kissed him. He pushed her away for a moment.  
  
"Wait I'm not FOXY?" Hamilton smiled. Jake pulled closer and in a whisper   
she said.  
  
"You can be anything you want to be." They began to kiss again.  
  
~*~  
  
That next morning Bella woke up. Her cheek was stuck to the desk. She stood   
up and wiped her mouth off. She looked at the clock it was 7:00. She still   
had time to do some extra stuff for the talent show. She decided to call   
Scout to make sure he was coming over to help her. She wondered if it was to   
early, but then realised that he had to be at crew practice by 7:30 so he   
should be awake. She looked around her desk full of papers and found the   
phone under the tickets for the show. She dialled Scout's number.  
  
~*~  
  
Scout was fast asleep when the phone rang. With his eyes closed he searched   
for the phone with his hands, knocking everything in his way over.  
  
"Hello?" He said in a tired cranky voice.  
  
"Hey Scout its Bella did I wake you?" Scout looked at the clock.  
  
"Holy mother it's 7:05 and I'm not even showered yet. Bella I have practise   
I gotta go." Scout slammed down the phone and got out of bed. He looked   
beside him to find Jake and Hamilton rapped up together lying in Will's bed.   
He pulled the sheets off of them  
  
"Let's go lover boys. We're late." They both woke up. They looked around for   
a moment.  
  
"What?" Hamilton said jumping out of bed. "We can't be late I've been late   
so much he said one more  
time and I'm off crew!" Jake was throwing on her clothes as quick as   
possible over her boxers.  
  
"How did you fall asleep here?" Jake said. Hamilton was searching for an   
extra crew uniform of Scout's. He found something and with out asking,   
borrowed it.  
  
"I meant to go home it's just I fell asleep, everything felt so right," he   
stopped for a moment and smiled at Jake. They were about to kiss when Scout   
couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Lets go. Come on you kissed all night you can wait till after practice?"   
Scout yelled. They were just out the door when Scout said, "Oh god I left my   
term paper inside?" He opened up the door. "Wait for me!"  
  
Hamilton thought for a moment. "Oh no..my midterm is at home. I have to turn   
it in but i can't be late." Jake didn't know what to do.  
  
"Hamilton I-" Hamilton started to run.  
  
"I'm just gunna run home and hope I can make it on time." Jake ran with him   
talking.  
  
"Hamilton stop why don't I just take your keys since your parents aren't   
home and get your term paper and I'll be a little late for practice."   
Hamilton stopped.  
  
"Jake this is why I love you that's perfect." He handed her the keys. Jake   
took the keys and began to run. Jake was panicked because she had no time   
but now Hamilton was okay.  
  
*That's what love is* Hamilton thought. *When a girl as wonderful as Jake   
will take a mess off your hands and take the work herself* Hamilton smiled.   
He was standing now in the middle of the courtyard. That's where they ran   
too. Scout came running up.  
  
"What part of wait for me didn't you understand?" Scout yelled. Hamilton   
laughed.  
  
"Sorry man!" They began to walk to crew.  
  
"So," Scout said, "whatever happened with the whole thing about Finn seeing   
Jake with you know?" He made hand motions around his chest.  
  
"Boobs? Scout," Hamilton said.  
  
"Yeah, what happened with that?"  
  
"Well um Finn came to me and asked if that ever happened and I gave him a   
weird look. Then he said 'Oh I knew that bar tender put vodka in that.' So   
I guess he just thought he was drunk and was imagining everything."  
  
They were just in front of the dock. Practice wasn't starting for another 5   
minutes so they sat and talked about you know, whatever boys talk about.  
  
~*~  
  
Will was in the cafeteria grabbing an orange juice quickly before practice.   
When he saw Bella walking in. She didn't notice him so he payed for the   
drink and walked up.  
  
"Hey Bella you're up early. I thought Edmund High didn't start till 9..yeah   
why are you here?" He laughed.  
  
"What? Thanks Will I feel loved. Um I have to put flyers up for my talent   
show!" She handed him one to look at.  
  
"Since when are you having a talent show?" Will asked.  
  
"Oh yeah.. you were sick and went home. I decided to have a talent show   
it's going to be great. Come by my place after school. Scout's coming you   
can help to. Are you feeling better?" Bella asked hanging up a flyer on the   
cafeteria bulletin board. Will looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm feeling fine I think it was a 24 hour thing. Well I gotta be   
going to practice so uh.. I'll see ya after school," Bella smiled  
  
"Yeah catch ya later!" As Will walked out he was laughing.  
  
*My mouth is all scraped up and bruised and she didn't even notice. Great   
friends I have*  
  
~*~  
  
Jake was on Hamilton's front steps. She took out the key and opened the   
door. She was walking up to the room when she heard a voice from the   
kitchen.  
  
"Munchie is that you?"  
  
*Oh my lord* Jake thought *Hamilton told me they weren't home.* Jake didn't   
want to seen like she was a robber or anything so she walked in.  
  
"Hi Mrs Fleming!" Kate turned around form where she was standing at the   
sink.  
  
"Oh Jake i didn't know it was you is Hamilton with you?" Kate said.  
  
"No.... Um Hamilton gave me his key to pick something up for him..he was   
busy..but um i have to hurry because-" Kate looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh right crew. I'm sorry get what you need and then I'll give you a ride to   
school since I'm going there anyway." Jake knew it would be easier to just   
walk there but she wanted to bond with Hamilton's mom.  
  
"Okay!" Jake said.  
  
She ran up stairs and looked around Hamilton's desk. She opened the drawer,   
and found the term paper lying there. Jake picked it up and shoved it in her   
jacket, trying not to crumple it too much. Before she closed the drawer she   
noticed a picture lying face first. Jake picked it up and turned it around.   
It was a picture of Jake cut out of their crew picture.  
  
*He is so cute* Jake thought. She noticed it was getting late and ran   
downstairs, the front door was open. Jake ran outside and hopped into the   
car with Kate.  
  
"So Jake you and Hamilton are really close, right?" Kate asked pulling out   
of her driveway. Jake nodded.  
  
"So do you happen to know who Hamilton's new girlfriend is?" Kate asked.   
Jake looked at Kate she knew that Kate only wanted to be a part of   
Hamilton's life.  
  
"Well I'm-I-I..I've only met her once she seems nice," Jake said. Kate   
looked at her weird. Kate stopped the car in the dock parking lot  
  
"Well he's certainly head over heels for her from the way it looks. Jake it   
was nice talking to you we  
should talk more often." Jake looked over and smiled for a moment. She   
hopped out of the car and leaned over to the window of the passenger seat,   
which was rolled down.  
  
"Thanks Mrs Fleming I enjoyed talking to you too." Jake knew she really   
hadn't done much talking with Kate but she didn't want to put a damper on   
Kate's 'bonding with Hamilton's friends' parade. Jake actually liked her.  
  
Everyone was already in the boat they were just about to row out when Jake   
ran up  
  
"Wait up guys!!" Jake gave Finn, Hamilton and her term paper  
  
"Hamilton Fleming. Jake did you change your name lately?" Jake gave him a   
weird look.  
  
"Okay Mr Pratt get into the boat," Finn said slapping Jake on the butt. Jake   
was startled. Hamilton started to stand up!  
  
"Ham he's a coach he doesn't know she's a she they do that stuff." Will   
whispered to Hamilton. Hamilton looked at her climbing into the boat and she   
seemed to be fine. They started to row out.  
  
"Will what happened?" Jake yelled to him when she spotted his mouth.   
Hamilton looked down.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Will yelled. Finn came by in his boat and shouted  
  
"Let's go ladies pay attention." Jake and Hamilton looked over quick. Will   
and Scout were laughing hysterically at them.  
  
"Sad," Scout said. "Just sad!" Finn splashed Scout with water  
  
"I'm serious practice!"  



	5. read on..

PART 5  
  
That night Will, Scout, and Bella was sitting around Bella's room working on   
the talent show stuff.  
  
"Okay here we go," Will said, "I'm selling tickets at Rawley, Bella your   
selling tickets at Edmund high and making sure all the acts are coming. Jake   
can sell tickets at the door, Hamilton can seat the people. Scout since   
your going to be behind stage with your juggling you can make sure all the   
acts go on, on time." Will threw up the papers in the air  
  
"Now can we please get something to eat?" Will begged.  
  
"What will Sean do? " Scout asked. Bella thought about it  
  
"Well he is going to be pretty busy so I don't want to bother him," Bella   
said laughing.  
  
"What's he doing?" Scout asked.  
  
"Confidential" Bella said getting up. Scout gave Will a questioning look. He   
didn't know what she was talking about either.  
  
"Pizza now," Will begged. Bella had a dropped look on her face. She picked   
up her phone and dialled Jake's cell phone number.  
  
"Bella what are you-" Scout started.  
  
"Hold on," Bella snapped. "Hello Jake?"  
  
~*~  
  
Jake was at a small pizza place near Friendly's waiting for her pizza to be   
ready.  
  
"Yeah Bella what do you need?"  
  
The man from behind the counter handed her the pizza and she paid him.  
  
"Sean called me and told me to come over that you were going to help him   
with his outfit. I totally forgot. Are you there already?" Bella asked from   
the other line. Jake was now walking out the door.  
  
"Nope I'm on my way with pizza. I'm going their now. Call Sean and have him   
call me so I can tell him.." she looked at her watch, 7:40 "...I'm running 5   
minutes late. I don't have his number." Bella agreed and Jake hung up the   
phone, she was about to put it in her pocket and get on her bike when the   
phone  
rang.  
  
*That was fast* she thought to herself. Jake answered.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sean I'm on my way right now," she said.  
  
~*~  
  
Hamilton was sitting in his room on the phone with Jake.  
  
"Sean?" he said.  
  
"Oh Hamilton sorry-um, I thought you were.."  
  
"Sean," Hamilton finished the sentence for her.  
  
"Yeah..sorry about that. Um I have to go. Is there something you needed?"   
Jake said.  
  
"No I just wanted to see what you were up to." Hamilton was a little   
disappointed.  
  
"Oh nothing I'm going to hang out with Sean we have something planned. I   
gotta run babe. Love you." Jake hung up the phone before Hamilton could say   
anything. Hamilton layed back on his bed and wondered.  
  
~*~  
  
Jake was on her bike passing by the gas station when she saw Bella hugging   
Scout and Will goodbye.  
  
"Bella come on I'll give you a ride" Jake called. Bella ran over. Scout and   
Will went into Friendly's for dinner. Bella hopped on the bike  
  
"Hey Jake. Thanks." Jake started up the bike!  
  
"So where are we going?" Jake shouted over the sound of the motorcycle.  
  
'Sean's," Bella said. Jake laughed.  
  
"I know stupid. I mean where's his house?" Bella laughed and pointed Jake in   
the direction. Jake parked her bike outside Sean's house. They got off and   
walked through the open front door.  
  
"Hello? We're here," Jake yelled. Sean came running downstairs.  
  
"Finally I thought you weren't coming," Sean said.  
  
"I told Bella to tell you to call me," Jake said.  
  
"Oops." Bella laughed. Sean guided them to his room and they all sat down   
and ate pizza.  
  
~*~  
  
"So Will you never told me what happened to your mouth." Scout said.  
  
"I slept with Jake." Will said inhaling his hamburger. Scout started to   
choke oh his hamburger.  
  
"Excuse me? What?" Scout said when he caught his breath.  
  
"Hamilton came by and asked me where Jake was last night. I was half asleep   
so I said that I slept with Jake, what I meant to say, Jake let me sleep in   
her bed but I wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying so before   
I could say anything else Ham decked me." Will said rubbing his mouth   
remembering how bad his mouth hurt. Scout was laughing  
  
"Your such a dork. God, imagine if you really did sleep with her Hamilton   
would kill you. I mean anybody Jake slept with besides him. Hamilton would   
kill." Scout said. Will laughed  
  
"Well I don't think Hamilton is getting any either." Scout didn't understand  
  
"They're so in love." Scout said " I'm sure they have I mean-- they're crazy   
about each other."  
  
"Well from what Hamilton said last night I don't think it's very likely,"   
Will said. Scout gave him a weird look. Just then Hamilton walked in. Scout   
looked at his watch it was now 8:30.  
  
"Hey Hamilton your up late for a school night. Daddy let you go?" Scout   
laughed moving over on the booth to let Hamilton sit down. Will was laughing   
too.  
  
"Oh shut up I'm 17 now my Dad pretty much lets me live my life." Hamilton   
said. Will nodded.  
  
"Sure whatever you say."  
  
"So what are you doing here? Kinda late for dinner isn't it?" Scout asked.  
  
"Yeah well I was taking a walk and I saw you guys in here so I came in,"   
Hamilton said. Scout laughed.  
  
"What you really mean is you were going to walk down to Sean's to see what   
Jake and him are doing but you don't know his address so you came in to ask   
me," Will said. Hamilton smiled  
  
"Yeah pretty much. What are they doing?"  
  
"Yeah I'm dying to know," Scout said.  
  
"I think you should all just deal with the fact the Sean is pimping your   
women," Will said.  
  
"Bella is not my women!" Scout yelled.  
  
"Sean is not pimping Jake," Hamilton yelled. Will laughed  
  
"Okay then. Why do you want to see what they're doing?" Hamilton and Scout   
both crossed there hand on their chests at the same time and said.  
  
"We don't."  
  
"Sure, Sure" Will said.  
  
~*~  
  
Jake and Bella were down stairs throwing away the pizza stuff while Sean was   
up stairs changing into his girl clothes. He walked downstairs into the   
kitchen. He was in a very short leather dress. He stuffed socks where the   
boobs were supposed to go. He had leather boots that went up to his knees.   
Jake and Bella were rolling over laughing.  
  
"What you don't like it?" Sean said disappointingly.  
  
"No its um--" Bella started  
  
"It's horrible" Jake interrupted. "You look like a dominatrix and your socks   
aren't even." Jake began to laugh again.  
  
"Well I'm not a girl what did you expect me to do?" Sean yelled. He seemed   
to get angry. Jake thought about it.  
  
"Okay. Okay it's okay. I'll skip school tomorrow and we'll go to the mall.   
Can you guys skip school?" Jake  
asked.  
  
"Nope my dad will never let me," Bella said.  
  
"Yeah I can," Sean said. Jake looked at Bella.  
  
"Well tomorrow is are last day so we have to go with out you Bella sorry."   
Jake said. Bella laughed  
  
"Oh believe me I'm not going to miss it all that much."  
  



	6. and on....

  
  
**Part 6  
  
**   
The next morning Jake walked into the cafeteria to find Hamilton, Will, and Scout sitting around the table.  
   
"Hey guys," Jake said sitting down. They all said hi to her. Hamilton had one of those god-Jake-I'm-dying-to-kiss-you-looks unfortunately he also spotted Ryder sitting over in the corner so he didn't want to take any chances.  
   
"So…" Scout said, "How was Sean?" Jake laughed she was dying to tell Hamilton about Sean in a skirt but he would find out soon enough. Jake ignored his question  
   
"Will you haven't told me yet what happened with your mouth?" Jake said taking a sip of Hamilton's orange juice.  
   
"I slept with you," Will said. Jake spat up the orange juice. Scout began to laugh hysterically  
   
"Thanks. Enough for me I have to go pick up a book form the library so I'll catch you later." Scout said still laughing a little. Hamilton had a pissed look on his face. He obviously didn't find Wills joke funny.  
   
"Excuse me?" Jake said. Will laughed.  
   
"Well Hamilton decided to wake me up in the middle of the night. He was asking where you were and why I was in your room and instead of me saying that you let me sleep in your room by mistake I said, I slept with you. Before I could realize what I said Hamilton was all freaking out and punched me in the face." Jake looked at Hamilton he was pissed. She put her hands on his face.  
   
"Aww that's so.."  
   
"Young love is just so sweet don't you think will?" Ryder said walking up to the table. Will stood up.  
   
"Bye Ham. Bye Jake. See ya around." Will walked out.  
   
"Ryder lay off." Jake tried to get up but Ryder was blocking her. When she finally got by Ryder grabbed her hand. Hamilton without even thinking pulled Ryder's shirt by the collar and punched him in the stomach. Jake was so stunned.  
   
"Hamilton why'd you do that?" Jake said. Ryder was bent over trying to catch his breath. Jake knelt down.  
   
"Ryder are you-". Ryder pushed her off.  
   
"Get your queer hands off me." Ryder stood up and stormed off. Jake and Hamilton now being starred at walked out of the cafeteria. As soon as they were enough away where no one can hear them Jake said.  
   
"Hamilton what the hell were you thinking?" Hamilton looked down all he was trying to do was protect her.  
   
"J-J-.." he got mad. "Damn it Jake I was just trying to help"  
   
Jake opened the door to her room and they both walked in. Hamilton was leaning on the door and Jake was in front of him.  
   
"Oh--I know I'm sorry. But Hamilton I can take care off myself," Jake said placing her hand on his face. They looked at each other for a minute and then began to kiss. After a minute or two of kissing Jake pulled away.  
   
"Ugh.." Hamilton moaned.  
   
"I know I know but I have to pack" Jake said walking over to her closet.  
   
"Pack?" Hamilton said walking over and sitting on Jake's bed.  
   
"Yeah I'm skipping school to go with Sean to the mall and I don't want to go as a boy but I have to walk out of here as a boy so I'm packing a change of clothes" Jake said holding a tank top up for Hamilton to see.  
   
"I like it but it would be better if you wore it for me," Hamilton said with a smirk. Jake walked over to where he was sitting and sat on top of him. Both were facing each other.  
   
"What you don't like me in boy gear?" Jake said. Hamilton kissed her lips gently.  
   
"I like you in anything you wear but you look extra cute in girlie clothes." Hamilton said kissing her again.  
   
Jake pulled off her shirt and slowly took off her corset. Jake and Hamilton had never had sex. The closest they ever got was that day in the bathroom but since then it had only been making out. NOTHING more. Jake was ready and Hamilton was more than ready they just didn't know the right time. Jake was sitting there only in her bra and jeans sitting on top of Hamilton.  
   
*God I've had dreams that have started like this* Hamilton thought.  
   
They began to passionately kiss. Jake pulled of Hamilton's T-shirt. This make out session was a little more intense than there usual ones. Jake took her hand and began to slide it up Hamilton's leg. Hamilton was now kissing Jake's neck, which caused her to giggle. Jake almost had her hand to a point on Hamilton's inner thigh that would have caused his dreams to be made reality when the phone rang. They stopped. Jake rolled off Hamilton still lying next to him and reached her hand to her nite stand where her cell phone was.  
   
"Hello?" she said. Hamilton started to kiss her neck again. "Oh hey Scout sorry I got caught up I'll be over to pick you up in a moment." she hung up the phone. She gave Hamilton a kiss and whispered in his ear. "And just when you were going to get some" Jake said. Hamilton's eyes shot open.  
   
"What?" he said. Jake grabbed her bag and ran out the door.  
   
~*~  
   
Sean was waiting outside on his porch when Jake pulled up on her bike.  
   
"Hop on!" Jake yelled to him. He ran over to her.  
   
"Hey actually I think it's going to rain so I think we should take my mom's car," Sean said. Jake laughed  
   
"Afraid of bikes huh?" Sean gave her an evil look.  
   
"No I just--yeah they're to fast and unsafe." Sean said. Jake pulled the bike into the driveway got her bag and hopped into Sean's car.  
   
"So which mall, Samantha, dear?" Jake said to Sean as he pulled out of the driveway.  
   
~*~  
   
Hamilton walked into Finn's English class and sat next to Scout and Will. When Finn turned around he noticed Hamilton had just appeared to class, 10 minutes late.  
   
"Nice of you to join us Mr. Fleming." Finn said. "First being late to crew now late to class. I think we should take this up with the Dean."  
   
Hamilton just smiled. He was still thinking about Jake. He was also plotting the different ways he could kill Sean if he tried to touch her. Finn turned back around to the board and continued writing down notes and speaking. Will was very rapped up in Finn's 'wonderful' lecture. As for Scout well he couldn't get any more board. He noticed Hamilton still hadn't stopped smiling.  
   
"Ham. Why are you so happy?" Scout whispered.  
   
"Life is just-just- Perfect!" Hamilton said smiling and looking back at Scout.  
   
"Either you're high or you and Jake just had sex. And well not that she wouldn't but your to- to - well you're just to much of a goody goody to have sex now!" Scout whispered back to Hamilton.  
   
"What the hell does that mean Scout?" Hamilton's face got more serious. " I can do 'IT' if I wanted to".  
   
"Sure man whatever," Scout smiled.  
   
"Boys can you please stop talking about your non existing sex lives and try to actually learn something" Finn said. " Or we can just send you to the Dean and you can talk about sex with him there. Would you like that Mr Fleming?"  Hamilton cringed at the thought of talking to his dad about sex.  
   
"No thanks Finn!" Hamilton said in a smug voice.  
   
"How did he hear us?" Hamilton whispered to Scout.  
   
"I hear all Mr Fleming. I hear everything!" Scout laughed.  
   
*Do you think he heard about Jake and me* Hamilton thought. Hamilton started to think about Jake again and went off in his own little world.  
   
~*~  
   
Jake and Sean were about 10 minutes away from the mall. They were in a secluded area. It was the drive to Carson where there are a lot of trees.  
   
"Okay Sean I'm gonna climb in the back and change." Jake said taking off her seat belt and changing.  
   
"Change for what?"  
   
"The mall, I'm not going to the mall dressed in this are you crazy!" Jake laughed. When Sean noticed from the inside rear mirror that she was talking off her bra and corset he said.  
   
"Jake I'm not looking but please don't tell Hamilton about this because I'm afraid about what he will do to me when it comes to you." Jake laughed. Once her tank top was back on she climbed back up to the front.  
   
"Yeah he can be kinda controlling sometimes. But he's just -"  
   
".. Totally in love with you." Sean finished for her.  
   
"Well, I was going to say he is just trying to be a good boyfriend but do you think he is in love with me?" Jake asked. Sean laughed  
   
"Are you kidding me he is more than in love with you. He is completely head over heels for you. He has never looked at another girl like he looks at you before." Jake was touched. She laughed.  
   
"Well there hasn't been any other girls before me I was his first girl friend!"  
   
"What about Sara?" Sean asked.  
   
"Sara?" Jake had no clue what he was talking about.  
   
"Oh sorry. She wasn't really anything but I remember she was Hamilton's 7th grade girl friend. He didn't really like her," Sean said. Jake sat there for a moment. She distinctly remembered Hamilton saying she was his first girl friend.  
   
"Wait I thought you just met Hamilton through Will?" Jake asked.  
   
"Nope.. I knew him when he was like 10-13 years old. His parents were trying to be religious and they used to go to my church. He had to go to Sunday school with me. He was such a dork. They dropped out after a while though." Sean said. Jake laughed.  
   
"But as for Sara?"  
   
"Well Sara she went to our church too. Hamilton was dying for a girl friend and he asked her out. Well they went on there like, third date with a group of people to the movies and she kissed him and he got all freaked out and dumped her. He decided to hell with girls and then you came along." Sean said. Jake smiled  
   
"How do you know all this?"  
   
"Small town even though they live up near Rawley academy word still flies fast," Sean said.  
   
~*~  
   
Class was over and Hamilton, Will, and Scout were walking out for lunch.  
   
"Mr. Fleming I need to have a word with you" Finn said.  
   
"Guys wait for me outside." Hamilton turned around and said to Scout and Will. They walked out. When the last 3 people walked out of the class Finn spoke.  
   
"How are you and Jake?" Finn asked. Hamilton didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to think.  
   
"Um--"  
   
"No Hamilton it's okay if you don't want to talk about it just take this." Finn said handing Hamilton a pamphlet. Hamilton took the packet and read the cover. 'Gay and proud'.  
   
*Finn thinks I'm gay. Haha well at least he doesn't think Jake's a girl* Hamilton smiled at Finn.  
   
"Thanks a lot." Hamilton walked out of the class. Scout and Will were waiting outside. Hamilton walked out and held up the packet. Scout and Will read it in their minds. Scout started to laugh.  
   
"So where is your man today?" Will asked. Hamilton gave Will a nasty look.  
   
"She went to the mall with-um-um-" Hamilton lowered his voice "Sean" Scout was still laughing about the pamphlet.  
   
"Did you hear that Scout? You and Hamilton both lost your women to Sean." Will laughed. Scout stopped laughing.  
   
"Thanks for rubbing it in. I can't stay for lunch Bye!" Scout said.  
   
"Lord he took that really serious. It was a joke" Will said watching Scout walk away.  
   
"I'm not loosing Jake. You're only bitter because you don't have anyone." Hamilton said turning away from Will and walking away.  
   
"Hamilton I-" Will started but it was too late he was already gone.  
   
*I was just kidding* Will thought to himself.  
   
~*~  
   
Jake and Sean were walking threw Blooming Dales. Jake turned around and Sean was no where to be seen. Jake swore he was just behind her.  
   
*That's what you get for bringing boys to big department stores* Jake thought.  
   
"Sean? Where are you? "Jake yelled looking around. Jake spotted him near a perfume sale's lady trying to explain to her that he didn't want a bottle. Jake walked up and grabbed his hand  
   
"When they give you a tester they expect you to buy a bottle so since you know you don't want any perfume don't take a tester." Jake said. Sean was confused. When they finally got through the mess of sale's ladies they arrived at the ladies section. Jake walked over to a blue button down top and a Jean quarter length skirt. Scout just starred at the outfit.  
   
"I'm not going to look like a nun," he said. Jake laughed  
   
"Okay, what's your pick?" Jake asked. Sean looked around. He found a short leather skirt and leopard halter-top that showed a lot of the stomach area.  
   
"No way" Jake laughed. "You're not going to look like a hooker." Sean looked a little offended.  
   
"Okay lets just get a lot of clothes and bring them into the dressing room." Jake said grabbing a basket.  
   
Half an hour later Jake was sitting outside the dressing room while Sean modeled his clothes. They were almost done trying on all the clothes. He liked all the slutty ones and she liked all the conservative ones. He walked out in a tight black skirt that went just above his knees and a nice purple tank top.  
   
"I love that," Jake said. Sean looked at himself in the mirror  
   
"I look fat in it," he said.  Jake began to laugh.  
   
"Your getting it you look fine."  He took of the clothes and handed them to Jake.  
   
"You're definitely not wearing boxers with that skirt. You can tell, and what girl wears boxers." Jake said as they walked out of the dressing room. Sean gave her a look-who's-talking look and Jake smacked him on the head.  
   
"I'm paying," Jake said  
   
"We'll use my mom's credit card her lady that does the bills will just think I went shopping". Sean looked at the price tag "Wow.  Yeah you can pay."  Sean laughed.  
   
~*~  
   
Hamilton walked into Friendly's to find Scout spending his lunch hour sitting alone eating.  
   
"Hey man can I sit here?"  Hamilton said walking up. Scout looked up at him and then back down.  
   
"Yes as long as you don't bring Will with you."  Scout replied.  "I just don't see why everyone always has to make fun of-"  
   
"Bella" Hamilton said.  
   
"No she's the reason they make fun of me" Scout replied feeling bad for himself and digging into his soup.  
   
"No Scout look it's Bella" Hamilton laughed. Bella walked through the door. Scout's head flew up. She walked over and sat down.  
   
"Hi Bella. I thought you didn't get lunch off," Scout said not taking his eyes off Bella.  
   
"I don't I just walked out after 4th period I'm going to catch a bus up to Carson and see if I can find Jake and Sean at the mall"  
   
"I'm in," Hamilton said not letting Bella get one more word in. When Scout noticed he was going to have an opportunity to bond with Bella he said.  
   
"Me too". Bella laughed  
   
"Well thanks, but you boys are not invited specially not you Hamilton.  --Ahh I've said too much well gotta run. Bye."  
   
Before they could say anything Bella got up and walked out the door. Their opportunity to find out what was going on lately was minimized by about 95%. Just then, Hamilton had an idea.  
   
"We'll take a taxi."  Hamilton said.  Scout threw down the money for lunch; they left in search of a taxi.  
   
   
  
  



	7. and on..

  
  
Part 7  
  
Jake and Sean walked through the mall drinking the sodas they bought from   
the food court.  
  
"So now what do we have to do?" Sean said. Jake stopped for a minute and   
looked around. Finally she spotted their next adventure. She pointed to a   
Victoria secret's store. Sean smiled and laughed.  
  
"See I knew I would get rewarded." Jake laughed. They walked in to Victoria   
secrets and Sean immediately went over to the bras. He called Jake over.  
  
"I want these," Sean said. The sales lady noticed him touching all the   
merchandise and walked over.  
  
"Can I help you?" she said taking the bra in Sean's hands away from him.   
Jake walked up.  
  
"I'm sorry is there a problem?" Jake said taking the bra from the lady and   
handing it to Sean. The lady looked at Sean. Why was a man shopping at   
Victoria secrets?  
  
"Does he want to purchase this for a girlfriend?" the lady said. Sean was   
still fixated on the bra that he had in his hands.  
  
"Oh," Jake said. "um...he's getting a sex change operation..and..and..um   
there not giving him boobs until a few months later so we were looking into   
buying a water bra," Jake said smiling. The lady looked like she was   
disgusted.  
  
"Right this way," she said. As they followed Sean whispered  
  
"What the hell are you doing Jake?" Jake laughed.  
  
"Your never going to see her again don't get all embarrassed about it"  
  
~*~  
  
Scout and Hamilton had been in the car for an hour. The taxi car driver was   
the slowest driver known to man. He must have been going 15 miles an hour.  
  
"So why are we going again?" Hamilton said. Hamilton knew exactly why he was   
going he wanted to make sure Sean didn't try anything with Jake.  
  
"Oh shut up you want to go just as bad as I do. Dont lie to yourself."   
Hamilton laughed.  
  
"God your still crazy about Bella aren't you?" Scout looked down as if he   
was embarrassed.  
  
"Scout don't do this to yourself. Man she might be your sister and her and   
Sean I mean.."  
  
"I know okay! You don't have to remind me." Scout interrupted.  
  
"I mean what if right now Sean took Jake away from you? Even if she didn't   
love you anymore you would never be able to let go. Right?" Hamilton thought   
about it.  
  
"That won't happen. It just can't," Hamilton said sadly. He couldn't imagine   
life without Jake she was the love of his life. She was everything to him.   
Scout looked at Hamilton.  
  
"Wow you're totally in love with her. I mean we all know you love her but   
you're like total crazy about her aren't you?" Hamilton looked over at   
Scout.  
  
"I'm more than just crazy about her Jake is everything to me. She is the   
floor beneath my feet. Without her I'm not complete."  
  
Scout was scared. He wanted to be in love so bad. He was in love but he   
wanted to be loved back. And Bella would never love him again. Maybe   
Hamilton was right; maybe it was time to let go.  
  
~*~  
  
Will was sitting alone in his room. Lunch period was almost over and he   
didn't feel like going back to class. Maybe he would just skip the rest of   
the day. Lately everything was going bad. He felt so alone in the world. The   
only person who even notices he was sick was Jake and even she was too busy   
in her Hamilton saga to notice him. He hated his life. He hated his parents   
he was beginning to hate himself.  
  
*God what's happening to me? * Will thought. He didn't know what to do. He   
took out a piece of paper and decided to write a poem. That always helped   
express fellings. He lay down on his bed and began to right:  
  
Why do i feel like I'm loosing control?  
My life is slipping away in the dark night.  
Who is this person taking over my soul?  
Life is strangling me the grip is tight.  
Happiness is only a foggy dream.  
I carefully walk down an unwalked road.  
It's terrible the death angel is seen.  
My mind is breaking from the lonely load.  
This person i fear them they ruin my life.  
Lonely and sad i feel like screaming.  
My heart is broken its killed by a knife.  
This is never over feelings keep streaming.  
Life will never be eternally bliss.  
The solution is to someday end this.  
  
Will laid back on his bed. Hes anger was released. In a funny way writing   
always helped him. Forgetting to tare up the paper he left it on the bed   
while getting up. He decided to go to class after all and made his way to   
the science lab.  
  
~*~  
  
Bella got off the bus in the front of the mall. She immediately noticed   
Hamilton and Scout getting out of the taxi a distance ahead. She didn't want   
to be seen by them.  
  
*I wonder what there up to? * She thought to herself.  
  
She waited until they walked into the mall and then followed behind them   
trying to stay out of sight. Hamilton and Scout were just walking and   
talking also keeping a close eye out for Jake and Sean. Bella found a pay   
phone. She dialled Jake's cell phone number. She waited a minute and Jake   
answered.  
  
"Hey Jake it's Bella I told Hamilton I was coming up here by mistake and now   
there here looking for you. I don't think they will walk up to you I think   
they just want to spy. Where are you ..." Bella listened to Jake for a   
moment and then said before hanging up. "I'm heading over now. Keep a look   
out for Hamilton"  
  
~*~  
  
Will was sitting in science class completely and utterly board. He was   
taking some notes down in his notebook but otherwise he was staring into   
space. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the loud speaker come on.  
  
"Rawley academy teachers and students sorry for this interruption," the   
voice through the speaker said  
"Will Krudski come to the dean's office now please. Have a nice afternoon.   
Thank you."  
  
The science teacher looked back at Will. Was he in trouble? He had no clue.   
Had they found out about him cheating? No…no Finn wouldn't tell. Or maybe   
the dean found out on his own. Maybe Scout told Hamilton. Thoughts of fear   
filled through his head.  
  
"Mr Krudski go to the office," the teacher said when she found Will still   
seated at his desk. He was scared to go. But like the poet Ausoniius said.  
  
"It is tormenting to fear what you can not overcome." So he stood up and   
walked to the deans office. As he walked down the hall he thought about what   
he could possibly be in trouble for besides cheating on the entrance exam.   
But it couldn't be the entrance exam. That as over 2 years ago. He walked   
into the office and asked to speak to the dean. Before she could say   
anything he walked out of his office.  
  
"Ah mr.krudski come in" he said opening his door and allowing will in. will   
sat down as he looked around the room. The dean sat back down at his desk   
filled with pictures of Kate and Hamilton and their 2 dogs.  
  
"So Mr Krudski what do you know about my son?" the dean said.  
  
*His son? Hamilton? Maybe I'm not in trouble after all*  
  
~*~  
  
Bella found a way to get in front of Hamilton and Scout without them ever   
noticing. She ran into Victoria secrets. Jake and Sean were no wear to be   
seen. She heard yelling in the back. She walked back and spotted Jake   
yelling at Sean who was inside of the dressing room.  
  
"You have no choice!" Jake yelled to the dressing room door. Bella walked up   
to Jake.  
  
"Hey there just behind me. There looking for us" Bella said obviously   
referring to Hamilton.  
  
"NO NO NO." Sean yelled. Bella whispered.  
  
"What's he doing in there?" Jake laughed.  
  
"He was all up for buying a bra. One of those cool water ones, but now he   
won't buy a thong and with the tight skirt we got him I refuse to let him   
wear boxers." Jake said. Bella knocked on the dressing room door.  
  
"Sean come on take it off and buy it you only have to wear it for a day." it   
was quiet  
  
"Bella your here?" Sean said. He walked out of the dressing room with the   
thong in his hand. "Fine I'll get it." He handed the thong to Jake. She   
grabbed it and laughed.  
  
"I'll go pay." she walked over to the register to pay. As she stood there   
she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"If I were a girl I would come here everyday." she turned around and noticed   
the voice belonged to Hamilton. She quickly payed and walked into the   
underwear section right behind where they were standing. They were looking   
through lingerie. Bella and Sean walked over. Hamilton or Scout didn't   
notice them.  
  
"You guys shhh," Jake said pulling them down close to the floor where she   
was. Jake pointed and they all looked over to Hamilton and Scout.  
  
"Oh shit" Sean said. They watched Hamilton and Scout look through the   
lingerie. Hamilton picked up a silky see threw dress  
  
"God I could imagine Jake in this," he said looking at the dress. Sean tried   
not to laugh. Jake was so embarrassed.  
  
"Eww dude don't tell me that crap I still get the creeps." Scout said.  
  
"Man she's a girl," Hamilton said hitting him.  
  
"Yeah it's just to weird" Scout said. Scout looked around and whispered,   
"you haven't ever had you know..sex with Jake have you?" Scout asked. Jake   
was now beet red Sean was giggling quietly. Bella elbowed him every few   
seconds to try to get him to shut up.  
  
"No.." Hamilton said. He was quite for a minute and then said, "we came   
close the other day though."  
  
Sean realised how pissed Jake was and a stopped laughing. Jake stormed out   
of the store. Hamilton and Scout still didn't notice them. Jake was walking   
fast. Sean and Bella tried to keep up.  
  
"Jake wait are you okay?" Bella said. Jake stopped.  
  
"What else do we need to get?" she said ignoring Bella's question. Sean   
looked at Jake who looked strong on the outside but he knew inside she was   
torn apart.  
  
"Jake he's an asshole" Sean said trying to comfort her.  
  
"IT DOES NOT MATTER!! OKAY?" Jake said clearing hoping to get the message   
across.  
  
"Okay," they both said. Jake was so embarrassed.  
  
*How could he just tell Scout that? Even though we haven't had sex it so   
personal? *  
  
Thoughts of anger raced through Jake's mind. She was doing this all for him   
and he didn't even trust her enough to go to the mall with another guy.  
  
  
  



	8. okay now you have to wait till i updated...

  
part 8   
Will sat in the Dean's office waiting for him to get off the phone. After a   
minute or to the Dean hung up.  
  
"Sorry for the interruption. So I know your friends with my son. You   
are…right?" Will hesitated before answering. He wasn't really sure what was   
the purpose of this conversation.  
  
"Dean Flemming during the past three years Hamilton and I have become quite   
good friends," Will said slowing still trying to figure out what he was in   
trouble for.  
  
"You hang out with Mr Pratt, Hamilton and Mr Calhoun don't you? I mean   
you're in there class aren't you? Will thought for a moment. Now things were   
just confusing. Why would the Dean pull Will out of class to speak to him   
about their social life?  
  
"Dean Flemming, Sir. I don't mean to be rude but what exactly are you   
getting at here?" Will inquired.  
  
"Well if I can be blunt here Mr Krudski," the Dean said leaning forward in   
his chair and resting his elbows on his desk, "where are they?  
  
"I don't follow you here Dean Flemming?" Will said questionly. Mr Pratt, Mr   
Calhoun, and my son all skipped class today. I checked they room's and know   
one is out sick. Now I know you hang out with them and I'd like to know   
where they are, please?" the Dean started to get angry.  
  
"Ohhh...," Will said, "I have no clue where they went I haven't been getting   
along to well with them lately. You know how friends are they always fight   
and they don't invite you along where ever they go."  
  
Dean Flemming looked unsatisfied with Will's answer. There wasn't much more   
to do but wait until they returned.  
  
"Okay Mr Krudski sorry to bother you. You can leave." The dean said standing   
up and opening the door.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't help," Will said trying to be polite as he walked out the   
door.  
  
~*~  
  
Hamilton and Scout were once again in the back seat of a taxi on there way   
back to New Rawley.  
  
"This whole day was a waste we didn't even get to see what they were up to.   
I wonder where Jake was? Hamilton thought out loud to Scout.  
  
"She's probably in some motel 6 with Sean having sex," Scout said laughing.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hamilton said. Hamilton actually had   
already considered that but knew Jake wouldn't really do that.  
  
"Where was Bella?" Scout asked. Hamilton ignored the question. He was day   
dreaming about Jake.  
  
"Man you're totally whipped," Scout mumbled looking over at Hamilton for an   
answer and finding him staring into space.  
  
~*~  
  
That entire Tuesday Bella, Jake and Sean spent at the mall. After Victoria   
Secrets they went and got a wig and then proceeded to Steve Maden and got a   
pair of purple high heels to go with Sean's tank top. Jake looked down at   
her watch  
  
"It's 3:30 I think we're about ready to go," Sean smiled.  
  
"Please lets leave now. I can't take this anymore," Sean said. Bella laughed   
and gently kissed Sean on the lips.  
  
"You are so cute," Bella whispered.  
  
"No your cuter," Sean said.  
  
"No your-." Jake cut Bella off.  
  
"Oh lord lets go," Jake said hoping to stop them.  
  
"We always have to deal with you and Hamilton doing this," Sean said not   
realising what he said. Jake looked away. She didn't want to start crying.   
Bella elbowed Sean.  
  
"Smooth Sean very nice," Bella said walking ahead with Jake.  
  
The ride home was quiet nobody really talked much. Halfway though it began   
to rain this put Jake in an even better mood. She wasn't sure if she was mad   
at Hamilton or if she was just embarrassed. She desperately wanted to think   
of something else. Sean was driving and she was sitting in the back alone.   
She scooted up and stuck her head in the middle of the two front seats.  
  
"So Bella are you excited about the talent show?" Jake asked. Bella laughed   
sadly.  
  
"Actually I'm not having a talent show the drama club is putting on a play   
that night and its to much work to change dates and re-sell tickets so I'm   
just cancelling the show."  
  
"What?" Sean said. "After all that work you did?  
  
"Actually I'm not sure I really even wanted to do it. I mean I just wanted   
something to happen and believe me, tomorrow night's dinner is going to be a   
year's worth of talking about. I just wish I could watch it," Bella laughed.  
  
"We need those mini cameras like in never been kissed," Sean said laughing.  
  
"OMG we could get it on video! That would embarrass Hamilton as much as he   
embarrassed me today," Jake said. An idea flew into her mind.  
  
"The photography lab has one of those camera things, it goes on a little   
flower pin. This is going to be great," Jake laughed. Bella turned around   
and faced Jake amazed at how much she wanted to get Hamilton back.  
  
"You can't be serious Hamilton will die when he finds out 'Samantha' is   
really Sean he will be—" Jake cut Bella off  
  
"He will be humiliated just like I was today," Jake said. Sean laughed  
  
"Pay back's a bitch."  
  
~*~  
  
When Hamilton and Scout got out of the taxi it was pouring rain. They ran up   
the stairs and into the shelter of Rawley academy. While they were drying   
off before walking into there dorms. Everyone was just getting out of class.   
They saw Will walking down the hallway and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Will," Scout yelled. Will didn't hear them. Hamilton was going to try   
to yell again when he felt a strange hand on his shoulder. Scout also had a   
hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hello boys," the man said. They turned around to find no other than Dean   
Flemming.  
  
"Dad...I - I- we--" Hamilton didn't know what to say. Scout was standing   
there with his eyes wide open. He looked like he had seen god.  
  
"Save it Hamilton both of you in my office. NOW," the Dean said in a firm   
angry voice. They both walked into the Dean's office Scout noticed that the   
Dean wasn't following them.  
  
"Isn't he coming?" Scout said looking back to the Dean standing looking out   
at the pouring rain of New Rawley.  
  
"God I hope he isn't," Hamilton said in a low voice.  
  
~*~  
  
Sean parked in front of his house.  
  
"Jake are you sure you want to take your motorcycle back in this weather?"   
Bella said. Sean had jumped out of the car and ran for the door. Jake and   
Bella were still in the car sitting together.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine I just need to get back before the dean goes to check on   
me so I can say I'm sick," Jake said, looking for her bag. Bella was silent.  
  
"I hope everything is okay with you and Hamilton"  
  
"Oh don't worry after tomorrow night I'll be fine," Jake and Bella laughed.   
Jake lifted a small book bag up. "Got it" Bella smiled  
  
"Okay I'll stay and help Sean get ready and you can come pick him and drive   
him to Hamilton's tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Sure," Jake yelled hopping out of the car and getting on her bike. Jake was   
already sopping wet  
  
"I'll call you later," Bella yelled as she ran to into Sean's house. Jake   
waved and rode up to School.  
  
All she could think about was Hamilton. She loved him so much. She didn't   
want to be mad at him but she was just so embarrassed. But if she could just   
pretend not to be mad at him until after his date with Sean then she would   
be too busy laughing at him to even stay mad at him. Jake parked her bike in   
her special spot and ran to the front steps of Rawley. She bumped right into   
the Dean who was sitting on a bench waiting for her. She was soaked from   
head to toe dripping with water.  
  
"Um I'm sick," she said with a grin.  
  
"Mr Pratt this is not a laughing matter," the Dean said in a raised voice.   
Jake saw Ryder walking by he smiled at her  
  
"Fall in a sink love?"  
  
"Ryder I swear .." Jake started but was cut of by the Dean's yelling.  
  
"IN MY OFFICE NOW" Jake walked to the dean's office and slowly opened the   
door.  
  
"Dad I --" Hamilton started but then realised it was Jake.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Hamilton said. Scout laughed  
  
"It's a big party."  
  
"Shut up Calhoun. What are you guys doing here?" Jake said knowing exactly   
why they were there. Hamilton looked down not knowing what to say he was on   
the opposite side of the room from Jake he felt in a way guilty that he   
didn't trust her and he knew she would be able to see the truth on his face   
so he didn't get too close.  
  
"Well Mr Pratt I don't know about you but we're both on principals honor   
role," Scout said laughing.  
  
"I'm glad you find this funny because I'm going to be in deep--" Hamilton   
tried to finish but was interrupted by the Dean.  
  
"Your right son you're all in deep crap."  
  
Jake took a seat next to Scout not wanting to be anywhere near Hamilton.  
  
~*~  
  
Will searched around his room for the poem he wrote earlier. He didn't want   
it to get in the wrong hands because he was afraid people would think he was   
suicidal when all he was doing was letting out some anger. While searching   
through his nightstand then phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Will," Bella said from the other line.  
  
"Hey Bella. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really. Actually I think Jake's in trouble for skipping because i   
called her a few times and she didn't pick up and she was supposed to borrow   
a camera pin for.."  
  
Bella remembered Will didn't know about there little Hamilton, Sean plan.  
  
"For for--for a project and I need you to get it for me. Can you?"  
  
Will sensed Bella wasn't telling the truth. He felt so left out of things he   
didn't feel a part of the group anymore. But Bella was always sweet so he   
agreed.  
  
"You're the best. Just give it to Jake when you see her and if she is in   
lock down in her room just make sure to drop it off some way because we   
really need it."  
  
Will thought about it and Bella didn't go to the same school as Jake so how   
did they have a project to work on together?  
  
"Bella how do you have a project with Jake? You don't go to the same--?"   
Bella cut will off. She pretended not to hear him  
  
"Um what I can't hear you..Will hello?" Bella hung up. Will sat at his bed   
and wondered what she was up to. He didn't want to stay in the room and   
class was over for the day so he didn't know what to do. Will grabbed his   
book and walked out the door deciding to read in the common room.  
  
~*~  
  
The Dean sat at his desk not saying a word for a few moments deciding a   
punishment. Jake and Scout were calm but Hamilton looked like he was going   
to die.  
  
"Wet dogs," Dean Flemming mumbled. Then louder he said "you all smell like   
wet dogs" scout tried to hold in a laugh but let out a short giggle. Dean   
Flemming tried not to go crazy and said in a strong voice  
  
"I am very disappointed in all of you. Especially you Hamilton I can't deal   
with this now. All of you go take showers I'll wait outside and then I'm   
locking you in your rooms. Hamilton I can't handle having you at home   
tonight you'll room with Jake." Jake's eyes shot open. Hamilton tried not to   
look happy he was getting rewarded. If only the Dean knew.  
  
"Oh sir I don't--" Jake tried to get Hamilton out of her room.  
  
"Mr Pratt don't push your luck."  
  
"This isn't fair Dean--" Jake tried to explain.  
  
"Mr Pratt I'm not giving--"  
  
"Dad let him speak, god."  
  
"Hamilton I don't need you defending me," Jake said. The Dean glared at   
Hamilton  
  
"Dont you think you can just say--"  
  
"Jerry Jerry, oh where's the security guards." Scout said.  
  
"Mr Calhoun. You know what I told you the deal before now go take a shower   
and I'll be there soon to lock you in your rooms. Mr Pratt you don't have a   
choice Hamilton will be staying in your room unless you would rather me put   
Ryder in your room." the Dean said knowing the dislike between the two of   
them.  
  
"NO," Hamilton said. Not wanting to leave Ryder in a room with Jake.  
  
"FINE," Jake grinned.  
  
"Ugh! You are very difficult person Mr Pratt has anyone ever told you that?   
Hamilton will be staying in your room that's final. Now all of you get out."   
The Dean yelled as he pounded his hand on then desk.  
  
~*~  
  
Sean and Bella were sitting on Sean's couch kissing.  
  
"Oh..come on Sean we have to practice" Bella pulled away but Sean pulled her   
back. Sean let out the words while kissing her.  
  
"It...looks..like....were...practicing...plenty...just....like...this..."   
Bella pulled away.  
  
"NO..as much as I want to if Hamilton's parents don't believe your a girl   
Hamilton will kill Jake" Bella said standing up. Sean tried to pull her   
down.  
  
"No Sean go get your high heels." Sean made a sad face and got up and got   
his high heels and put them on. He walked over to Bella slowly and   
gracefully.  
  
"One..two ...one ..two," he repeated and his feet slowly walked over to her.   
He was almost happy to walk all the way over when he landed right on his   
butt. Bella started to laugh but Sean didn't he looked disappointed. Bella   
kneeled down to him sitting on the floor and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"This is going to be a long night."  



End file.
